Una oportunidad
by Deydre
Summary: El cuento de hadas que imagino nunca existio. Ahora tiene que decidir si quiere quedarse ahi o mirar al frente y seguir. Pero que hacer cuando te han quitado a ti misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

Despertó de manera violenta, como tantas otras veces, pequeñas perlas de sudor frio cubrían su frente y leves temblores recorrían su menudo cuerpo; intento controlar lo errático de su respiración mientras escuchaba los fuertes repiqueteos de su acelerado corazón. Estaba asustada y por ello una sensación paralizante la envolvía. Sus ojos escudriñaron con desespero su alrededor, y dejándole vislumbrar poco a poco un dormitorio conocido. Necesitaba tranquilizarse pronto o lo despertaría a él. Quizá.. pensó. El podría estar despierto! . Su sueño no era ligero como el propio, pero después de años durmiendo a su lado sabía diferenciar los suaves ronquidos acompasados de su respiración, de aquellos fingidos que le delataban.

Pero; al recordar la discusión, que se originó después de aquel último episodio varias noches atrás y de las repercusiones que le siguieron ... La verdad; es que no lo culparía, si solo fingía dormir.

Lentamente dejó escapar el aire que hacía rato estuvo conteniendo en sus pulmones; se llevó frescas bocanadas de aire a su interior y repitió el ejercicio un par de veces más mientras su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba. Unos minutos después su mano buscó a tientas en el buro de su cama y no tardó en encontrar el vaso con agua que cada noche colocaba antes de dormir. Se llevó el líquido a la boca y humedeció sus labios primero; para después tomar un trago que se abrió paso a través de su seca garganta.

Deposito nuevamente el vaso sobre la superficie plana del buro y se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano. No estaba segura de la hora, saberlo era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pero podía deducir por la oscuridad que se filtraba por las ventanas que aun faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. Así que acomodó su cuerpo bajo las sábanas , intentando con sus movimientos hacer el menor ruido posible. Su mente comenzó a vagar por la habitación, perdiéndose en el silencio, una a una como viejas fotografías pasaban ante sus ojos diversos momentos de su día : la cena fría, lo sobrecosida que le había quedado la carne, la nota de la tintorería y los trajes que olvidó recoger, su oficina, el chirrido metálico de la puerta al abrirse, tendría que arreglarlo a primera hora, el regalo que enviaría a Harry, su habitación en la casa de sus padres, las noches de tormenta y los mimos de su madre reconfortándola..

Sus fuertes gritos llenaban la basta y lúgubre habitación haciendo eco. Las grises paredes con sus alguna vez majestuosas columnas y sus fríos pisos de mármol; eran el escenario donde se estaba llevando a cabo uno de los episodios mas traumáticos de su existencia y que la marcaron literalmente de por vida.

Se trataba de Malfoy Major, la fecha: unos meses antes de finalizar la segunda guerra Mágica. Su cuerpo yacía inerte sobre el piso donde segundos antes había gritado con todo su ser, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser ardía, cada átomo, cada molécula quemándose en un fuego que solo existía en su mente. El dolor de sentir cada musculo desgarrarse y cada uno de sus huesos fracturándose y aun así sentirse completa, al recibir la maldición Cruciatus a manos de la peor psicópata que creía en la supremacía de la sangre.

Una y otra vez la había hecho gritar de dolor hasta sentir sus cuerdas vocales romperse pidiendo y clamando por una liberación que sencillamente no llegaría. Deteniéndose únicamente para dar cabida a una tortura más visceral.

"Sangre Sucia"

Era la palabra que Bellatrix Lestrange dejo como recordatorio en la suave carne de su antebrazo, una frase que la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, aun si la autora intelectual ya no se encontrase en este mundo.

Hermione lleva por inercia sus dedos a su piel donde aún sin verlo, puede sentir las cicatrices que muchos años atrás aquella mujer le dejo.

Sus ojos derraman lágrimas silenciosas e incontrolables. No puede sentirlas, pero sabe que ahí están. De nada sirve llevar sus manos a su rostro en un vano intento de limpiarse pues sabe que brotarán de nuevo, aun duele, duele como la primera vez que la marcaron y después de muchos años el recuerdo la sigue lastimando, los años han pasado pero en su cabeza siguen vívidos esos recuerdos que la atormentan en la oscuridad de noches como esta y no le permiten avanzar.

Se levanta de la cama en silencio, toma su vieja bata de franela que descansa junto a su cama, su cuerpo da un respingo cuando sus pies desnudos tocan el frio suelo, pero no le importa se levanta y camina hacia la puerta moviéndose grácilmente en la oscuridad de la noche. Conoce cada recoveco de la habitación que podría recorrerla palmo a palmo con los ojos cerrados. Lleva consigo su varita firmemente aferrada a sus dedos, ha sido siempre así en los últimos años, le ayuda, la hace sentir segura, sus capacidades con ella son excepcionales, lo sabe. Pero también es consciente de lo vulnerable que puede llegar a ser si no la trae consigo.

Sale de la habitación dejando levemente entreabierta la puerta, camina por el corto pasillo tomando camino hacia las escaleras, el sonido de crujir de la madera al pisar cada escalón es lo único que irrumpe la callada noche. Gira a la derecha con paso decidido, sin temor, conoce cada centímetro de su casa, el tragaluz de las escaleras permite el paso tenue de las farolas encendidas en la calle creando sombras que caminan a la par. Entra a la habitación de fondo que funge como oficina con el pequeño escritorio de madera tallada, y también de biblioteca cuyos libros cubren 3 de las 4 paredes del pequeño espacio, sofisticadamente decorado con pulcritud, con estantes repletos de una colección muy variada de libros mágicos y muggles; el olor a pergamino invade sus fosas nasales, con el imperturbable olor a cuero y papel viejo; y la transporta de inmediato a otros tiempos, a sus mejores días, aquellos en donde la basta biblioteca del colegio y sus paredes la hacían sentirse segura, protegida.. Fuerte quizá. Donde no existía una guerra inminente y sus mayores preocupaciones consistían en terminar los deberes de aritmacia y escribir los largos pergaminos para pociones... Aquellos mejores años... tal vez por ello, esta pequeña habitación, hoy día le ayuda a despejar sus más oscuros pensamientos. Pues sabe que aunque en la habitación contigua hay un hombre que juro tiempo atrás estar siempre a su lado, apenas quedan vestigios de las promesas rotas.

Toma asiento tras el escritorio y recuesta su cabeza hacia atrás, cruzada de brazos y mirando al infinito, deja que la serenidad se apodere de sus pensamientos, una nueva lucidez la embarga.. Y ella se deja hacer..

Por un largo periodo la habitación se sume en el silencio, ni siquiera el tic tac del reloj de pared es lo suficientemente molesto para sacarla de sus cavilaciones, su mente privilegiada trabaja al 100 y como si estuviese estado siempre ahí, presente pero siendo ignorada , la realidad la golpea como un rayo, sintiéndose por primera vez tonta. Y de pronto a su mente vienen los recuerdos, lugares, eventos, situaciones; las palabras dichas entre uno y otro, los sentimientos expresados de felicidad y de sosiego por igual, las decisiones tomadas por acierto o equivocas. Todas y cada una de sus actuaciones, que dieron como resultado la pesadilla de su alrededor, la realidad en la que vive.

De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saca un trozo de pergamino limpio, moja la pluma en el tintero y lleva la punta a papel. Una gruesa gota comienza a formarse ahi donde ha dejado colocado la pluma. Ciertamente no sabe que es lo que quiere hacer, si bien ha entendido como es que llego a su situacion, pensar en los pasos que debe seguir la lleva a un punto muerto.

En su cabeza se empiezan a tejer los hilos que le pueden ayudar a salir del agujero negro en que se encuentra, no busca una mejor manera de llamarlo sin avergonzarse de ella misma, pero qué hacer? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Empieza a dudar de la posibilidad de lograrlos. El "Y si el cambia…" comienza a formarse en sus pensamientos y el miedo comienza a apoderarse de su persona, su razonamiento, su lucidez comienza a apagarse y la inquietud con la que vive su día a día se hace presente llenando cada recoveco de su seguridad, está volviendo a perder la confianza en ella misma. Una sensación de ahogo se instala en su pecho y la sofoca...

La puerta del estudio se abre sorpresivamente y él irrumpe sus cavilaciones. Por inercia levanta la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzan, él la observa fijamente y ella no puede evitar perderse en el azul de sus ojos. Mientras que por dentro se reprende por ser tan endemoniadamente fácil de sucumbir.

-Imagine que estarías aquí. - suelta, una chispa cálida se enciende en su corazón, acaso es genuina preocupación ? Su corazón salta-

-Yo- balbucea, echa un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, preguntándose internamente en que momento amaneció .

-Espabila mujer!- suelta el de repente de forma brusca, llevando una mano a su cabello de forma desesperada. Da la vuelta dejando la puerta abierta y camina con parsimonia a las escaleras maldiciendo en voz baja, ella se queda por unos segundos observándo su espalda alejarse.

Un click, es todo el tiempo que le toma a su cerebro digerir la acidez con las que son lanzadas esas palabras hacia su persona. La pluma en sus manos se mueve por inercia apenas rasgando unos trazos, la ira poco a poco empieza a nublar su juicio. Siente la sangre llegar a punto de ebullición y arder en sus venas, deja caer la pluma y cierra sus manos en puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos de la presión ejercida. Quiere romper, rasgar, gritar y blasfemar en su contra; pero con determinación muerde su lengua dejando que el dolor mitigue su ira.

Controla sus respiraciones y empieza a despejar su mente, sus ojos están acuosos pero se siente demasiado herida en su orgullo para dejar a sus lágrimas brotar.

Se repite internamente que no vale la pena y no a darle el gusto de responderle a sus ademanes.

Minutos más tarde y con su tormenta personal contenida se levanta con parsimonia y se dirige a la cocina, sabe que arriba él está en la ducha y prefiere evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Toma su taza favorita de la alacena y enciende la tetera, busca manualmente el té y lo prepara sin hacer uso de la magia, sabe que es mas tardado de esta forma pero necesita de esos pocos minutos con las manos ocupadas en esas tareas para no volver a enfadarse con el imbécil que se afeita y viste en la habitación.

Su estómago le recuerda que no ha digerido nada aun y que es tiempo de compensarlo. Se pregunta si él también espera encontrar un plato con el desayuno listo. Por un segundo se imagina preparando huevos, tocino y demás alimentos altos en proteína y grasa tal cual su suegra prepara, pero desecha la idea de inmediato, la cocina nunca fue fuerte y ya entrados tampoco es que el merezca el esfuerzo.

Unta un par de tostadas con jalea y las dispone en un plato sobre la encimera, es todo cuanto puede hacer por él sin sentir que está siendo grosera. Después de terminar su pobre desayuno lleva los trastos al lavadero y con un sencillo hechizo de limpieza los coloca en la alacena. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire y sin más que hacer para extender el tiempo lejos de el sube con rapidez las escaleras, directo a la ducha, pasando de lado sin dirigirle una mirada.

Deja que el agua caliente se lleve sus miedos, sus preocupaciones y sobre todo la impotencia que le hace sentir en días como este. Sale de la ducha y para su suerte el ya esta en la cocina, se viste con una sencilla blusa de cuello mao y botones al frente a rayas y una falda tipo lápiz gris, zapatillas, maquillaje discreto y apenas un rocío de su perfume favorito. Cuando baja él ya está junto a la chimenea tomando un poco de polvos flu.

-Tengo reunion esta noche- le dice sin miramientos- No me esperes para cenar-

Y al segundo siguiente desaparece, sin un Adios, una mirada o un calido beso de despedida, que te deje la sensación de llevarte en sus pensamientos.

-No planeaba hacerlo- le contesta al vacío ella, sosteniéndose del pasamanos-


	2. Duele

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K.R.

El ambicioso quiere ascender, hasta donde sus propias alas puedan levantarlo; el vanidoso cree encontrarse ya en las supremas cumbres codiciadas por los demás. Jose Ingenieros.

**~Ron~**

Meses antes.

Llegó a casa pasados de la media noche, había sido un día medianamente complicado en la oficina de Aurors, entre el papeleo acomulado y las ultimas redadas al mercado negro, su dia había sido de los más tedioso, así que algunos compañeros lo habían invitado a desestresarse en un bar cercano. Tomar un par de tragos antes de llegar a casa no sonaba tan mal, después de todo se merecía esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

_El lugar estaba más lleno que de costumbre para tratarse de un Miércoles, se ubicaron en una de las mesas de centro y un elfo doméstico les sirvió las primeras rondas de cerveza, era agradable tener tardes así, pláticas amenas con sus camaradas, abundante bebida y de vez en cuando deliciosa compañía, como la de la voluptuosa mujer detrás de la barra, una cándida morena, de protuberantes curvas que discretamente le lanzaba miradas cargadas de chispa que prometían largas noches de desvelo. No era la única claro estaba, a donde quiera que él fuera, se topaba con fanáticos, cientos de ellos por doquier, magos y brujas de todas las edades; gustosos de conocerlo, de estrechar sus manos, de presentar sus respetos ante mago tan ilustre. No había ser en el mundo mágico que no conociera su rostro. Su nombre estaba escrito en los libros de historia, su estatua decoraba el atrio central del ministerio; claro junto a sus dos mejores amigos, pero que importaba, al final de cuentas era él: el Valiente héroe de guerra "Ronald Weasley"._

_La fama y la gloria lo seguían allá por donde fuera, las mujeres lo amaban, besaban el suelo que pisaba, y los hombres envidiaban ser el. Ni Harry, mucho menos Hermione disfrutaban de la atención como él, ciertamente no los entendía , preferían pasar desapercibido que disfrutar de los placeres de la grandeza. Si así lo preferían , mejor, mas para el._

_-Como se encuentra mi héroe favorito- ronroneó seductoramente una voz femenina, en su oreja izquierda._

_Giró el cuello para encontrarse con Cassandra, la dueña del bar, inclinada ligeramente a su lado, dejándole apreciar su amplio escote, otorgando una sugerente vista de sus senos, mientras posa a sus manos sobre su hombro trazando suaves círculos que le erizaban la piel._

_-Mucho mejor ahora… - respondió tomando la mano de la mujer y posando sus labios en sus dedos- que tengo tu compañía ._

_-Sabes donde encontrarme cariño- girándose para caminar en dirección contraria a él._

_La vio alejarse contoneando sus caderas en un vaivén hipnotizante, se detuvo unos metros adelante, girando seductoramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Su mirada fija en ella, imaginando las dulces promesas que su cuerpo evoca._

_Sonrió para sí dejándose perder en sus pensamientos lascivos, miró a sus camaradas con complicidad y apuró su bebida a sus labios bebiendo de un solo trago el líquido ambarino del vaso._

_-Si me permiten-dijo excusándose - Tengo un asunto que atender..- Algunos de sus compañeros le sonrieron levantando sus vasos brindando en su nombre._

_-Parece que Wesley encontró mejor compañía- risas ahogadas inundaron la mesa- algo estamos haciendo mal, muchachos-_

_-No eres mi tipo Bradley- respondió con sorna-_

_-Eso es mas que obvio- atajo otro tipo del otro lado de la mesa-_

_-Piden otra ronda- dijo a nadie en especial- Y carguenlo a mi cuenta-_

_Sus compañeros estallaron en ovaciones, entre risas burlonas y abucheos. Nunca dirían que no a bebidas gratis._

_Ron dejó su asiento y con parsimonia encaminó sus pasos, siguiendo el camino que la mujer tomó. Se abrió paso entre algunas mesas, con rumbo a los baños a los cuales nunca llegó, con disimulo continuó su camino hacia una puerta más al fondo, tomando la perilla; la abrió sin dudar. Lanzando un par de hechizos tras de si, entro._

_Dentro la habitación era espaciosa, con las paredes cubiertas de anaqueles con diferentes suministros, era la bodega, ella estaba ahí, moviendo sin sentido algunas botellas de aquí y allá; sin duda le escuchó entrar, mas no le volteo a ver, presuro se le acerca por detrás, tomandola con fuerza; presionando con las palmas sus senos, ella le responde gimiendo, con rapidez liberó sus pechos del vestido y apretó con fuerza sus pezones, ella se arqueo un poco ante su toque y de sus labios escapó un grito ante su agresiva caricia._

_-tardaste demasiado- ella le reprocho, ahogando un gemido.-Creí que no vendrias -_

_-Y perderme la diversion- su boca beso su cuello- no, nunca-lentamente fue desendiendo hasta atrapar con su boca su rosado pezon._

_-Por un momento.. - un gemido escapó de sus labios, cuando sintió sus dedos colarse entre sus bragas-por.. Un momento pensé que.. Habías encontrado interesante a tu esposa.. Y te habías largado a casa…. Ah! -_

_Por un instante las manos de Ron se detuvieron y mordió con más fuerza el pezon en su boca._

_-Vuelve a mencionarla, - le susurra a su oído - y esto se acaba-_

_Ella soltó una risa socarrona - No me hagas reir- mirándolo desafiante, lo acaricia desde el mentón- Nadie te lo hace como yo-_

_-Nos divertimos, es cierto- respondió sonriendo ladinamente- no lo arruines con temas que no vienen a colación -_

_-Cierto- con manos graciles comenzo a abrir los botones de su camisa, acariciando su pecho desnudo._

_Mientras sus manos trabajan, su boca se hunde entre su clavícula y su cuello mordiendo y succionando la piel de la mujer, las manos de ella se alzan y llevándolas tras su nuca acaricia su cabello, tirando de el lo atrae mas hacia su cuerpo._

_Suelta por un momento esos pechos que lo enloquecen y con brusquedad la hace voltear quedando de frente a el, sonriendo perversamente, disfruta de la vista que tiene, senos apetitosos, la mirada de lujuria de su compañera, y esa boca que promete candentes caricias. Ya puede sentir a su miembro creciendo entre sus pantalones, su sangre comienza a hervir y la siente acomularse entre sus piernas; la presión ejercida por la ropa comienza a ser una molestia._

_Ella lo sabe y con manos ávidas comienza a abrirse paso, lo despoja del cinturón y le abre la cremallera, con sus manos libera su miembro duro y con avidez lo masajea, sus manos expertas lo frotan de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como una gota de líquido pre seminal comienza a asomarse por la punta; con la maestría que solo la práctica puede dar, su compañera desciende, colocándose sobre las rodillas con su boca a la altura de sus caderas, llevando con maestría su pene a la boca._

_-Demonios, mujer- sus gemidos se han vuelto gruñidos guturales que escapan de su garganta._

_Tomándola con fuerza del cabello hace que las embestidas a su boca sean más rápidas, la humedad de sus labios hacen del movimiento algo enloquecedor para su psique y el golpe de la punta de su ereccion con la garganta de la mujer lo harán correrse en cualquier momento.._

_-Más rápido - gruñe, tirándole de los cabellos-vamos…ya casi.. -_

_La puerta del almacén se abre abruptamente, tomandolos por sorpresa._

_-Por Merlin! - grito despotricando en contra del recién llegado, se giró tan rápido, tratando de cubrirse que su acompañante calló ññal piso._

_-Mis… Disc.. Hip.. Disculpas- Ron ignorando al hombre se arregló rápidamente la ropa con la varita, sin prestarle mayor atención a sus disculpas- Donde es.. está el baño-_

_-No me interesa-le grito furico-largo de aqui imbecil-_

_El hombre se fue, hablando en tercera persona consigo mismo, con un precario equilibrio, dejándolo condenadamente molesto._

_Mientras Ron terminaba de acomodarse la túnica , la mujer aún semi desnuda le tomo por detrás abrazándose a él._

_-En que estábamos? - pregunto ladinamente frotándose contra el-_

_Tomando distancia abruptamente se deshizo de ella. - Me temo que por esta noche, se acabó-_

_-Oh, vamos-tomando una pose seductora, lo incito- podemos continuar en donde lo dejamos- con movimientos felinos se deshizo del vestido y fue acercándose a él. Por un momento la duda se dejó ver en su rostro. - piensas dejarme así? -_

_-Por el momento, si- tomo unos galeones del bolsillo y los puso en uno de los anaqueles, odiaba ser interrumpido y la ira que sentía en el momento no lo dejaría disfrutar. - El vouyerismo no es lo mio nena-_

_-A mi no no me importaría - la escucho decir._

_Lo último que vio antes de salir era el mohín en la cara de la mujer. Uso la puerta trasera del local, este daba a un callejón el cual era perfecto para hacer una aparición , afuera la noche era fría y eso le ayudó a despejar un poco la cabeza, no se sentía realmente ebrio aunque sabía que lo estaba. Con más calma y la irá mitigando, pensó que tal vez ser interrumpido fue algo bueno. Llegaría a casa y con suerte encontraría a su esposa aún despierta._

Toda la casa estaba a oscuras, con excepción de la lámpara del pasillo junto a las escaleras, subió sigilosamente cada escalón y pronto se encontró abriendo la puerta de la habitación conyugal. Ahí durmiendo abrazando la almohada estaba su mujer. Con prisa y sin el menor sigilo se fue despojando de cada prenda que traía encima. Metiéndose de manera abrupta entre las sábanas.

**Hermione**

El característico sonido de la aparición la hizo abrir los ojos, por inercia tomó su varita, escondida bajo su almohada. El ruido de unos pasos secos y torpes subiendo por la escalera le confirmaron que era Ron, la forma tosca de caminar era inconfundible, eso de cierta manera la hizo relajarse, toda la noche la había pasado en vela, esperando por el.

Había llegado temprano a casa y había aprovechado en preparar la cena, algo sencillo pero con esmero, después de todo no siempre podía disponer de tiempo para cocinar y sorprender a Ron; le había parecido una fantástica idea, se tomó su tiempo lavando y desinfectando las verduras, preparó la carne tal cual le había enseñado Molly su suegra, hizo uso de la magia para limpiar el desastre que dejó en la cocina, dejó todo en el horno y tomo una ducha rápida, preparó la mesa y esperó; pero las horas pasaron y él no apareció . La comida se enfrió y su ira se materializó , intentó comunicarse con él pero sin éxito . Comió con desgana un poco del guiso preparado y se encerró en la biblioteca, una hora más tarde dio paso a la preocupación; y si le hubiese pasado algo, era un buen auror, una de las cosas que se le daban realmente bien, además se vivían buenos tiempos, no era posible que algo le pasara, ademas Harry se lo diría, o no..

Considero molestar a Harry pero se abstuvo, estaba siendo paranoica se decía tratando de convencerse, se había ido a la cama con la preocupación surcando su frente y justo cuando sentía que sus ojos se cerraban había escuchado su aparición. Considero bajar a recibirle y reprenderlo, pero se contuvo, no quería iniciar una discusión a estas horas de la noche y aunque aún se sentía un tanto molesta, tambien se sentia mas tranquila de saber que estaba bien y estaba en casa; así que lo dejaría para mañana.

Cierra sus ojos y lo escucha: Subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta de la habitación , como se desnuda, siente el movimiento de la cama cuando se mete entre la sabanas.

Siente sus manos colarse por la blusa de su pijama, son grandes con dedos gruesos y ásperos, toman con firmeza uno de sus senos y los acaricia, no es tan suave como le gustaría pero ama su calidez, un instante después siente la otra mano colarse por la pretina de su ropa interior, llendo directamente a su sexo separando los labios de su vagina, donde un par de dedos se introducen produciendo le un poco de escozor al no estar debidamente lubricada.

-Ron..-súplica ante el contacto-con cuidado-

-Oh vamos Herms-lo tiene casi encima suyo y el olor a whisky le pega directo, le muerde el lóbulo y comienza a besar su cuello, mientras sus dedos se introducen más en su vagina. - Tu tambien lo quieres, verdad nena-

-Estas ebrio- le replica visiblemente incómoda - detente. -

-Solo un poco- su mano a dejado de masajear su seno e intenta quitarle el camisón, - los chicos quisieron ir a beber algo.. Maldita sea odio esta cosa.. Puedes ayudarme.-

Un poco insegura se deshace de la prenda pasandosela por la cabeza. Su estado etílico lo hacer ser más torpe de lo normal, y es algo que incluso sobrio siempre ha amado del el, verlo pelear con su ropa para desnudarla hace que se disipe todo vestigio de ira en su persona, la intromisión a su sexo sigue siendo un tanto incómoda pero tiene que relajarse, y su cuerpo responderá de forma natural, siempre ha sido así , el desconectarse y dejarse llevar nunca han sido lo suyo, ser racional no siempre es bueno..

Con sus senos ahora libres, Ron toma uno de ellos con su boca, succionando y mordiendo su pezon, mientras que su mano amasa con fuerza el otro seno.

Con cuidado- se queja , al sentir sus dientes presionar su pezon,

-Se que te gusta-se detiene y cambia de seno

-Estas muy brusco hoy-intenta safarse de su hagarre sin éxito.

-Es tu culpa, mira como me pones- saca los dedos de su vagina y tomando la mano de ella la lleva a su miembro, colocándolo entre sus dedos y guiandola en rítmicos movimientos de arriba abajo.

Sus suaves manos hacen que el lance pequeños gruñidos . Su boca que hasta hace unos minutos se concentraban en sus senos se desentienden ante las caricias que recibe y sin previo aviso la toma por las caderas y la coloca a horcajadas sobre él.

Con salvajismo rompe la pantaleta que funciona como escudo entre sus sexos. Sin mas preambulos la penetra y ella gime ante el ardor que siente ante la invasiva entrada, el la insta a moverse y ella lo hace obediente, quiere oírlo gemir, quiero escuchar su nombre en sus labios, quiere hacerlo suyo y que el la haga suya, lo siente apretar sus senos, su cuerpo comienza excitarse y a responder de forma natural, comienza a brincar de arriba a abajo, quiere sentirse llena de él, lo quiere mas dentro de ella, fundirse con el, quiere tocar las estrellas, gritar su nombre y perderse en el, súplica por más y de repente siente como su simiente explota dentro de ella, deslizándose hacia sus piernas y él simplemente ha dejado de moverse, lo siente contraído bajo su cuerpo , mira como su rostro empieza a relajarse y sabe lo que significa, la toma por las cadera y lentamente la va dejando caer de lado, el ha terminado y ahora dormirá , la colocara a su lado pero no la ayudará a terminar, no dormirá abrazándola, ni le acariciara más , solo la dejara ahí y le dará la espalda para dormir agotado por su proeza y ella se quedara en silencio, inmutable, con los ojos abiertos preguntándose porque.. Que hizo mal. Tal vez usara su mano y tratará de terminar, un final con sabor amargo, con sabor a soledad o tal vez llorara, en silencio, aunque de cualquier forma el ya no despertara.

Después de unos minutos contemplando el techo, se levanta, toma su varita y se dirige el tocador, pasa un hechizo de limpieza por su cuerpo y de uno de los cajones toma una botella bebiendo se por completo su contenido, no lo desea realmente pero es necesario, no es tiempo de hijos al menos no todavía , se mira en el espejo y una lágrima traicionera se asoma, la retira con sus manos y se odia por ello, que estupidez sentirse como una colegiala, es una adulta y debe comportarse como tal, se mira al espejo, tiene un pequeño hematoma formándose en el cuello, los odia, Ron lo sabe y aun así no evita dejarlos, sus pezones aun estan erectos y no es precisamente por la excitacion, él los mordio mas fuerte que de costumbre y estan hinchados y doloridos.

Se inspecciona unos minutos más frente al espejo y no hay mucho que cubrir en realidad, toma un camisón y se viste, anuda su cabello en una trenza tomándose su tiempo, más tranquila sale del tocador lista para dormir cuando tropieza con la ropa que Ron dejó tirada por el piso, un tanto molesta las levanta y regresa al sesto de la ropa sucia, apuntó de colocarla con el resto de la ropa, llega su nariz un aroma exageradamente dulce y desconocido. Acerca más su nariz a la ropa de su esposo y se da cuenta que el aroma proviene de estas, sabe lo que es, lo que podría significar, el estuvo con alguien mas, demasiado cerca quizás; trata de convencer se que esta imaginandose cosas que no son, debe haber una explicación clara y convincente de porqué la ropa de su esposo huele al perfume de otra mujer pero aun así no deja de doler igual.


	3. Mala Idea

Un amigo puede decirte cosas que tú no quieres decir a ti mismo.  
(Frances Ward Weller)

Zabini

Eran apenas pasados de las 7:00 de la mañana cuando Blaise Zabini llegó al número 100 de Knightsbridge, ataviado con un traje sastre color gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata vino oscuro. Ni bien salió de la chimenea se dirigió con paso decidido hacia una de las habitaciones de manera silenciosa, conocía cada rincón del piso como su propia casa, por lo que no le costó dar con su objetivo.

-Muy buenos días! - exclamó, rebosante de alegría, abriendo las puertas de la habitación principal- Hora despertar mi querido dragón! -

Con su última oración; se dejó caer sobre la cama, sobre las mullidas almohadas, solo para toparse con la desilusión de encontrarla vacía.

-Quieres levantarte de mi cama! - le respondió una voz masculina saliendo de una de las puertas de la habitación perteneciente a la ducha, su interlocutor un hombre de tez pálida y cabellos rubios, vestido con lo que parecían ser pantalones de deporte, se acercaba con una toalla en las manos con la que secaba sin mucho éxito su alborotado cabello. Un desilusionado Zabini se incorporó sobre la cama, quedando sentado a la orilla de está, frente al recién aparecido. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra apoyando ambas manos en la rodilla sin perderlo de vista.

-Tenía la esperanza, de ser yo quien te despertara. -respondió con un divertida sonrisa- pero, me doy cuenta que holgazanear no es lo tuyo, en definitiva.-

observó a su amigo caminar hacia el guardarropa; y sin perder su buen humor, caminó a paso ligero detrás de él.

-No todos, somos como tu, Zabini- respondió remarcando cada palabra de manera agria su rubio amigo- A qué debo tu encantadora visita- replicó con hastío, se aplicó un hechizo de secado rápido y comenzó a elegir el traje que usaría hoy-Según tu lechuza, nos veríamos en un par de horas en el Ministerio; o es que, ¿me he perdido de algo? -

-Es verdad- Zabini husmeaba aquí y allá entre el guardarropa del rubio de manera distraída, como quien no quiere la cosa- solo se me ocurrió, que, quizás, podríamos desayunar antes de la oficina- su interlocutor lo miraba de manera suspicaz. Después de unos segundos de una suspicaz mirada en su dirección, agrego.

-Estuviste tan mal, ¿que terminó echándote de su cama? - sacó un par de gemelos con piedras esmeralda de los cajones y los dispuso junto con el resto de las prendas.

"Touche"

-Un caballero, no tiene memoria- se defendió Blaise. - Te puedo asegurar, que mis habilidades como amante, son sobresalientemente satisfactorias-

-Eso explica por qué tengo que lidiar contigo a estas horas- tomó las prendas, encaminándose al vestidor, al no sentir los pasos de Zabini tras él, se detuvo y giro. Blaise seguía husmeando- Me darás privacidad o te quedaras en mi armario el resto de tu vida - recrimino.

-Dame un segundo- respondió, tomando una prenda del armario, - Olvide pasar por una túnica a casa. -

-Podrías ir a tu casa, en lugar de tomar mis cosas- el tono de enfado iba en aumento, su amigo paso con prisa por su lado retornando a la habitación. - Largo! - le grito.

-Vamos Draco- le rebatió imitando una cándida sonrisa- Que diría nuestra querida Narcisa de tus modales como anfitrión -

-No te invite, eso deja claro que eres una molestia más que un invitado-le respondió Draco alzando un nivel más la voz- ahora si me permites, voy a vestirme así que fuera de mi habitación, antes de que te hechice-

-Vale, entendí- respondió Zabini saliendo de la habitación, sin perder su buen humor, - Tampoco es que tuviera ganas de ver tu pálido trasero. -

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó apenas puso los pies fuera de la habitación, sin duda una de las cosas que más le divertían era llevar al límite la paciencia de Draco, con el temple de acero que tenía su amigo, no era tarea fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Camino distraídamente hacia el living, donde las amplias ventanas le daban una envidiable vista panorámica del Hyde Park, sonrió para sí mismo, sin importar cuánto tratara Draco de "reivindicarse" de los errores del pasado, la ostentosidad era uno de sus incorregibles defectos. Entendía completamente su aversión por vivir en la antigua Mansión familiar, una cosa era dejar Malfoy Major con todas sus atrocidades atrás y otra muy diferente acabar en un Penhouse de Lujo en un área completamente Mogueld. Extravagantemente ostentoso, digno de un Malfoy.

Por suerte para el rubio, contaba con un amigo como él para enseñarle un poco de "humildad." El simple pensamiento le hizo reír para sus adentros, su egocentrismo volaba alto estos días, pero no se sentía el más indicado para juzgar las excentricidades de Malfoy, no eran muy diferentes en el fondo. Durante algunos minutos se quedó de pie, admirando la vista; perdido en sus pensamientos. Los pasos ligeros de Draco a su espalda lo trajeron de vuelta al presente.

-La reina no quiso cederte un ala del palacio de Kensington? - preguntó con un dejo de ironía a Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio-Que tenía de malo Malfoy Major-

-Lo sabes perfectamente- la ira contenida en cada una las palabras dichas, le dijo a Blaise que no era buena idea llevar la conversación por ese camino.

-Pienso que el Palacio, iba más contigo- se burló Zabini.

-Cállate y vámonos- le respondió Draco- no hagas que me arrepienta y te mande a la mierda- agregó caminando a la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos flu y después de pronunciar su destino, las llamas verdes lo absorbieron.

Blaise lo imitó, y ambos desaparecieron dejando solo los residuos del uso de polvos.

Pasaron por Gringotts y se detuvieron a tomar el desayuno en un café en el callejón Diagon. Para finalmente aparecer en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

El lugar tenía poca concurrencia, aún faltaban unos minutos para iniciar las labores y eran pocos los empleados rezagados en el gran hall. Lo que, a su parecer, no ayudó a mejorar el humor de su amigo. En unos minutos tendría una junta con su amigo Nott y su jefe inmediato, para revisar unas cuestiones de importación que las empresas de los Malfoy necesitaban con urgencia.

Después de la guerra, durante algunos años los Malfoy fueron vistos como parias de la sociedad mágica, varias de sus propiedades y gran parte de su oro había sido confiscado como pago para resarcir los daños a la comunidad mágica, muchos de sus detractores consideraban que su castigo había sido muy leve en comparación con los crímenes cometidos al apoyar a Voldemort y aunque con los años habían recuperado gran parte de su posición social, aún había ciertas personas que no les perdonaban sus desaciertos durante la guerra. Esa era la razón, por la que le habían solicitado a Theodore Nott ser su intermediario en la cuestión a tratar.

La seriedad con la que se desenvolvía Draco, sumado a su mal humor, en opinión de Zabini; le servirían muy poco o nada para garantizar el éxito de su empresa. y esa era la razón que lo traía a escena, no había nadie más calificado para las relaciones públicas qué sí mismo.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido, cuando divisó unos metros adelante a cierta figura castaña, que, sosteniendo un pesado bolso lleno de pergaminos frente a ella con ambas manos, miraba con un dejo de nostalgia la enorme fuente colocada en el atrio en honor a los caídos, en cuyo cenit sobresalían el conocido por todos, Trio Dorado. Durante algunos segundos la visión lo llevo a tiempos mejores en los pasillos de Howarts, una sonrisa diferente a la usual se dibujó en su rostro y desapareció al instante. Con una sonrisa traviesa apresuro sus pasos, seguido por un indiferente Malfoy.

-Señora Weasley- Interrumpió a la joven con demasiada efusividad- No le conocía, ese lado tan egocéntrico suyo.

La chica apenas parpadeó un par de veces, cuando él ya estaba tomando su mano, depositando un casto beso en los delgados dedos femeninos.

-La Sra. Weasley es mi suegra- le respondió la chica, recomponiéndose de inmediato- A mi puedes llamarme Hermione, o Granger-

-Dónde quedaría mi educación - rebatió Blaise, soltando su mano, y ofreciéndole su brazo a la chica para acompañarla. -Sería incapaz de faltarle a una dama. -

-Buenos Días, para ti también Zabini- respondió aceptando un tanto reticente su brazo- Malfoy-agregó haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a Draco.

-Granger- dijo a modo de respuesta, repitiendo el gesto a la chica. El lado pícaro de Zabini, estudiaba con renovada excitación el comportamiento de su acompañante mientras se dirigían a los ascensores, Granger le compartía una forzada sonrisa, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver la incomodidad de la joven. Por su parte Draco, mantenía su rostro carente de emociones o al menos enmascaraba perfectamente su desagrado, demasiado bien para su gusto y su yo interno se repetía que sus actos serán cobrados con creces por este último. Si había algo que Draco odiaba más que a sentirse rodeado de multitudes, era estar en compañía de cualquier "Héroe".

-¿Cuéntame, sigues perdiendo el tiempo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas? - preguntó, con interés a la chica.

-Yo no lo llamaría perder el tiempo- le respondió un tanto indignada- pero si, ese es mi departamento-le rebatió- Sabias que la iniciativa que presente para derogar el Código de Conducta del hombre lobo, fue admitida y confío que en los próximos meses será finalmente aprobada-

-Valla, Felicidades- conocía lo suficiente a la chica, para dar por hecho que la aprobación tardaría semanas, en lugar de meses, ser modesta era otra de sus virtudes- Imagino que si lo consigues, presentaras una nueva Ley.

-Por supuesto. - respondió con vehemencia, entrando al elevador, seguidos de Malfoy y algunos memos departamentales. - No podemos seguir segregando a miembros de la comunidad, solo por una condición que escapa de su voluntad- siguió defendiendo la chica- El código data de 1637, que además…. -

-Alto ahí- la detuvo abruptamente- No crees que es muy temprano para aburrirnos con la Catedra que piensas darnos sobre derechos de las Bestias y demás seres mágicos marginados- Su comentario hizo enrojecer a Granger- Además, nadie aquí te dará puntos para tu casa. - Escucho a Malfoy disfrazar una risa maliciosa con una tos.

-No lo hago por puntos. - respondió recomponiéndose, soltándose del brazo de Zabini, se acomodó algunos cabellos fuera de lugar – ¿Como dije el código data de 1637, que además de denigrante resulta obsoleto, no lo crees? -

-Obsoleto, si- respondió Blaise, presionando los pisos a donde se dirigían - Pero recuerda que no todos los "individuos" están ansiosos de reintegrarse a nuestra sociedad Granger-

-A un perro que se le ha pateado toda la vida, siempre intentara morder la mano que lo alimenta. - agrego de manera triste.

Una suave carcajada salió de sus labios- Si no conociera tu amor por las bestias, no entendería como terminaste casada con Weasley.

Las mejillas de la chica cambiaron súbitamente tornándose rojas, para diversión de Zabini e infortunio de Hermione.

-Te parecería continuar nuestra diatriba en el almuerzo? - Le pregunto Blaise con una cándida sonrisa en los labios.

-Me temo, que hoy; no será posible- mirando con disimulo por un segundo a Draco, - la siguiente semana tal vez- agrego dubitativa.

-Tengo su palabra señora Weasley- agrego burlón.

-Solo si dejas de llamarse así, Zabini- respondió a la defensiva-

-Vuelvo a ser Zabini…, - fingiéndose dolido-

-En tanto me llames señora Weasley, si-le respondió Hermione retadoramente.

Blaise alcanzo a ver la mueca de burla en la cara de su amigo, al que decidió no darle importancia. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, estaban en el cuarto piso, donde Hermione tenía su oficina.

-La siguiente semana entonces Hermione- hoy se sentía generoso, así que dejaría que ella disfrutara de su pequeña victoria- Estaré esperando tu lechuza.

Hermione salió del elevador, ya afuera se giró hacia ellos.

-Fue un placer, Blaise. - se despidió regalándole una sonrisa, y un asentimiento de cabeza para con su amigo-Malfoy.

Lo último que ambos vieron, fue el vaivén de sus caderas y su espalda perderse al cerrarse las puertas. El repiqueteo de sus tacones se fue apagando en la lejanía.

-A si que ahora a esto te dedicas- lo incordio Malfoy- a coquetear con "la señora Weasley" -

-No- le respondió de inmediato, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- no, exclusivamente al menos -

-Tan desesperado estas? - se burló Malfoy, saliendo del elevador al llegar al 5to piso.

-Desesperado?, No, - Salió detrás de su amigo, colocándose inmediatamente a la par- Solo me resulta divertido avergonzarla, digamos que es de los pocos placeres que me ofrece este aburrido departamento.

-Y su marido que opina al respecto- ataco Malfoy.

Blaise miro con cierta zozobra a Malfoy, su amigo por lo general era enemigo de los chismes y habladurías, sobre todo cuando su apellido no era protagonista de esta.

-Acaso importa- respondió Blaise con una sonrisa, y con la mirada chispeante de malicia agrego- Se de primera mano, que "Su esposo", se ocupa de otros menesteres.-

Malfoy salio del elevador, sin hacer pregunta alguna, el secreto no tan secreto de Ronald Weasley cada vez se esparcia mas de boca en boca, por lo que Blaise dedujo que incluso en taciturno de Malfoy había oído al respecto, como tan bien sabia que no se prestaría para hacer cotilla de ello. Ya se encargaría de averiguar mas tarde si la dulce Granger tenia idea del trabajo extracurricular que su marido hacia. Si ella era consiente, el se ofrecería para ser el 4to integrante de ese matrimonio y si no, podría ser el hombre en cuyo pecho ella podria llorar; de una u otra forma podría tomar partido de la situación y sacar provecho, después de todo, Granger, había dejado de ser la sosa y aburrida estudiante a una fémina bastante interesante.

-No quiero saber en lo que estas pensando- le interrumpio Malfoy unos pasos adelante, mirándolo fijamente.- pero estoy completamente seguro de que es una mala idea-


End file.
